Xiao Clan
The Xiao Clan was formerly one of the 8 Ancient Clans but the clan has declined due to disappearance of their Dou Di bloodline. Since then, their family has dwindled and their descendants have no clue that their heritage stretches way back to ancient times. They currently reside within Wu Dan City as one of the most powerful factions within the small province. They possess a key that is greatly coveted by the Ancient Clans known as the Ancient Gu Jade that opens the door to the palace of the last Dou Di to ever exist in Douqi Dalu. The Xiao (萧)in the name literally means sad or the sound that winds make. After the disappearance of Xiao Zhan, Xiao Yan became the clan leader and issued a movement from Wu Dan City to Tager Desert where his brothers are located. History Xiao Clan was the strongest clan in the Wu Tan City but that all changed when they were attacked by the Misty Cloud Sect and Xiao Zhan was taken as a prisoner by the Hall of Souls. Xiao Clan was at that time almost exterminated by the two other clans in the Wu Tan City but Xiao Yan and Medusa came in the last moment and reversed situation. Since Xiao Zhan was no longer present, Xiao Yan was chosen as a new head of the clan and he orders relocation of the whole clan to the Tager Desert where they could rely on the Xiao Ding and Xiao Li's mercenary group. When Xiao Yan left the Jia Ma Empire, Xiao Clan was again attacked by the Misty Cloud Sect and if there wasn't help from the Primer Clan, there would be no longer Xiao Clan. Primer Clan moved them to the Jia Ma Sacred City where they were hidding them from the eyes of the Misty Cloud Sect. When Xiao Yan came again in the Jia Ma Empire he got rid of the Misty Cloud Sect and established Yan Alliance lead by the Xiao Clan and from the moment Xiao Clan became the most prosperous clan in the whole Jia Ma Empire When Xiao Yan became a Dou Di, he changed a bloodline of the Xiao Clan and everyone in the Xiao Clan became a person with unprecendent talent. Xiao Clan was no longer a clan only famous in the Jia Ma Empire but in the whole Dou Qi Continent only because of existence of one person and that person is Flame Di Xiao Yan. Members * Former Leader: Xiao Zhan * Current Leader: Xiao Yan * Xiao Xuan (Ancestor) * Xiao Mei * Xiao Ning * Xiao Yu * Xiao Li * Xiao Ding * Xiao Qing * 2 Elders (Head Elder and Second Elder) * Xiao Chen (Ancestor) * Xiao Xiao The Huang rank high level Dou Qi method: Incinerating Flame is Xiao family strongest fire Dou Qi method. Clan Tatoo The clan tattoo of the Xiao clan is divided into nine strokes. The final step after executing the Skyfire Three Mysterious Change is to draw the clan tattoo. Although the clan tattoo is always in your body, you need to activate it… drawing the clan tattoo will require an extremely great amount of Dou Qi and exquisite control. As long as you activate the clan tattoo, you will no longer need to exhaust such an enormous amount of Dou Qi to form the strokes. All you need to do is think about it and you will be able to unleash the clan tattoo… as the saying goes, the start of everything is difficult. This activation of the clan tattoo is the hardest step. Locations * Dou Technique Hall * Qi Method Hall Trivia * If one didn’t reach Dou Zhe by the age of 25, the clan would abadon them. Gallery Xiao Clans Key.PNG|The Jade of the Ancient God Tuo She Wu Tang Market.PNG|Xiao Clan's Market Xiao Clan 2.PNG Wu Dan Xiao Family.PNG|Wu Dan Xiao Clan's Estate Xiao Clan 3.PNG Xiao Clan 5.PNG|Xiao Clan Migration Xiao Family.PNG Dou Qi Pavilion.PNG|Duo Qi Pavilion Xiao Girls.PNG|Xiao Clan's Girls Xiao Clan.PNG doupo1_HD_1476.png doupo1_HD_0988.png doupo1_HD_1013.png doupo1_HD_1064.png doupo1_HD_1070.png Category:Clans Category:Xiao Clan Category:8 Ancient Clans Category:Wu Tan City